Ash X Misty: A Pure Love
by DemonKingZach
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It seems like a typical day for Ash, Misty, and Brock. Until they come across something. What do they come across? What will happen to Ash and Misty. What kind of adventures are in store for them? Look to find out.
1. A Trail of the Heart

Ash and Misty:

A Common Love

It seemed like any other normal day for Ash,Misty,and was clear sunny skies above them and a long road ahead of them.

"Do you guys want to find some place to have lunch?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Misty replied.

A strange gurgling sound came from behind them.

"Hehehe,sorry bout that." "That was my stomach." Ash said nervously.

"You fool." Misty said, chuckling a little.

'He`s still as childish as ever, but that`s one reason why I love him.' Misty thought.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just deep in thought about something." She said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"No reason. Nothing at all!" Misty exclaimed.

Then she turned and quickly walked over to where Brock was cooking their dinner.

` I wonder what she's thinking so hard about. Oh well, I'll figure that out some other time later.` Ash thought.

"Dinner is ready, you guys!" Brock yelled.

"So what is it this time?" Ash asked.

" Chicken and steak shish kabobs." Brock answers.

" These are delicious!" Misty exclaimed.

"Same here. This is great." Ash said with astonishment.

"Thank you guys, but it was really nothing" Brock replied.

After they ate the dinner Brock had made, they set up camp.

"Hey. You guys want to play a game of truth or dare?" Brock asked.

"Sure. Why not." they said in unison.

" Alright. So who's going first?" Brock asks.

" I'll go first." Misty said.

"Brock, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to run around the camp looking like a complete idiot." she said.

Brock gets up and runs around like an idiot, making the whole group burst into laughs.

"My turn. Ash, truth or dare?" Brock asks.

"Truth." Ash replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Brock asks.

" Yes I have fallen in love with someone, but I'm not sure if she loves me back." he replied.

"What's she like?" Brock asked curiously.

" I'll tell you later Brock." Ash replied.

"Now Misty, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Misty replied.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Ash asked.

"No. I have never been kissed before."she replied.

" How about we end it here and get some rest. Does that sound good to you guys?" Brock asked. "Sounds good." they said in unison.

The Next Morning

Misty had seen that everyone else was still sleeping,but she found herself staring at Ash's sleeping figure the walked over to him and watched him, but also tried to make sure that she didn't wake anyone else up.

`He looks so cute when he's sleeping.` Misty thought.

She notices that Ash is moving a little in his sleep.

`Oh man! Oh man! Please don't wake up!` She thought.

"M..Misty, please don't leave me!" Ash said in his sleep.

`Is he having a dream or a nightmare about me?`Misty thought curiously yet worried at the same time.

"Hey Ash. It's time to wake up." MIsty said while trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, morning Misty." Ash said as he woke up.

"Good morning to you as well,Ash. Come on,let's start packing up and hit the road."Misty said

"Ok. I'll go wake up Brock then." Ash said.

So they all got up,packed up their things,and hit the road.

"So how well did you guys sleep last night?" Brock asked.

" I slept very well last night." Misty answers.

" It was ok, I guess. Except for that nightmare I had." Ash replied.

"What was it about?" Misty asked curiously.

" I don't want to talk about it." Ash replied.

"You can tell us whenever you feel ready to. Ok?"Misty said.

"That sounds good. Thanks Misty." he replied.

"No problem, Ash." she replied back.

"Hey Brock . Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up, Ash?" Brock asked.

" You remember I told I was going to tell you what the girl I loved was like, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I remember. What about her?"he asked.

"Well, the girl I'm in love with is actually Misty." Ash whispered.

" I've known about that for awhile now.I can tell by the way you act around her." Brock whispered back.

Then a strange painful howl comes from the side of where the group is walking.

"I'll go check it out. Be right back." Ash said

"Be careful."Misty said nervously.

"Sure thing, Mist." Ash replied back.

Ash walks over to where the source of the strange noise came from and finds a severely injured Ninetales.

"Misty,Brock get over here quickly!" Ash yelled.

" What's wrong,Ash?" they asked.

"There's an injured Ninetales over here." he said.

"Let me take a look at it, Ash." Brock said.

Brock goes over and takes a look at the injured pokemon.

" We have to get this pokemon to the pokemon center as quickly as possible." he tells them.

Ash walks over to Brock and the Ninetales and picks it up.

"I'll take it to the pokemon center as quickly as I can." Ash said.

" I'm coming with you,Ash."MIsty said.

"Ok. Then I'll see you guys at the pokemon center." Brock said.

"Alright. Let's get going, Misty." Ash said.

"Right."Misty replied.

So they started making their way towards the pokemon center. A few minutes later, they arrived inside the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! We need you!" they shouted.

"What's wrong, my dears?" Nurse Joy asks.

"We found this Ninetales lying injured in the bushes." Ash answered.

"Oh my! We need to get it into the emergency room right away." Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Nurse Joy takes the injured pokemon from Ash's arms and goes into the emergency room.

"Is that Ninetales going to be alright?" Misty asked.

"I'm sure that it's going to be fine, but for now all we can do is wait." Ash answered.

"How about we get some rest while we're waiting?" Misty asked.

"That sounds good to me." Ash replied.

So they walked over to the sofa and fell asleep. Later, Brock walks into the pokemon center. He looks around and sees that Ash and Misty are sleeping next to each other, with Misty laying on Ash's shoulder and Ash's on Misty's head.

`They definitely meant for each other.' Brock thought.

He walks over to the chair across from them and proceeds to fall asleep.

Next Morning in the Pokemon Center

`What's this weight on my shoulder?` Ash thought while slowly waking up.

Then he looks over to his shoulder to see that Misty's head is laying on it.

`Oh my god! Misty is laying on my shoulder!' Ash shouted in his thoughts,while blushing furiously.

He then feels Misty stirring in her sleep.

"I love you,Ash." Misty says in her sleep.

' Wait? Did she just say she loves me in her sleep?' Ash thought to himself, hoping that what she said in her sleep is true.

"Good Morning,Ash." Misty said as she was waking up.

"Good Morning to you too, Misty." Ash said nervously.

"How does waking up Brock and getting breakfast sound to you?" He asked.

" That sounds great."She answers.

So they woke Brock up and went to have breakfast. After breakfast, they walked back over to the couch and chair and sat down.

"Excuse me, Ash and Misty?" Nurse Joy asked.

" Yes. What's up?" they asked.

" I'm glad to inform you that the Ninetales is doing just fine." she answered.

"Yay!" they cheered as they were hugging and jumping up and down together.

Then they notice that their faces are very close and quickly move away from each other while blushing furiously.

"Can we go and see him?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing. It's at the end of the hall and to your left." Nurse Joy answered.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy."Brock and Misty said.

Then Brock and Misty walked down the hall.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Yes. What is it, Ash?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Would it be alright if I have Ninetales as part of my pokemon team, just in case he might want to join?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Ash." Nurse Joy answered.

" Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"It is my pleasure." Nurse Joy replied.

So then Ash caught up with Brock and Misty and entered the room.

"Hey Ninetales! How are you feeling?" Ash asked.

"Nine, Nine!" Ninetales barked.

Then the Ninetales got up, walked over to Ash,and nudged his hand.

"Well this was unexpected." Ash said while petting Ninetales' head.

"He must really like you because you helped save his life." Misty said.

"Hey. How would you like to become part of the team?" Ash asked the Ninetales.

"Nine! Nine!" Ninetales answered.

"Great! Welcome to the team, Ninetales." Ash said joyfully.

So Ash places a pokeball on the ground and Ninetales presses the button.

"Yes I've got a Ninetales." Ash said.

"Hey Misty. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ash asked nervously.

"Sure thing, Ash." Misty answered.

"We'll back right back." Ash said.

"Good luck,man." Brock whispers quickly to Ash.

"Thanks man." Ash whispers back.

Then Ash and Misty both walk out of the pokemon center and stand under an oak tree in a romantic sunset setting.

"So what did you want to tell me, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I know we've been friends for quite awhile now, but I want you to hear this one thing I have to say." Ash said nervously.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

" Misty,I love you!" Ash shouted.

Misty stood there, shocked that the boy she loves so much had just confessed to her.

"I love you too, Ash. I've always loved you ever since I first met you." Misty said.

"I'm glad." Ash said.

"Me too." Misty said.

They then got close and kissed for what seems like forever to them.

"We should get back to the pokemon center."Ash said. "Good idea. I love you,Ash." Misty said joyfully.

"I love you too, Misty." Ash said.

And with that their lives as a couple began.


	2. A Pair of Gloves and a Staff?

At the Poke Center

"Hey Brock. Misty and I have something important to tell you." Ash said with excitement.

"Ok. Give me a sec to come over there." Brock said while grabbing three cups of iced tea.

Brock takes the three cups and walks over to the couch where Ash and Misty are both sitting. He places the cups on the small table and proceeds to sit in the chair across from them.

"So what's important thing that you guys wanted to tell me about?" Brock asked.

Brock already knew the answer to the question he had just asked. Ash takes Misty's hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Ash and I are officially a couple now!" Misty exclaimed.

"That's great you guys. Congrats on becoming a couple." Brock said.

"Thanks alot man."Ash replied.

"No problem. How about we rest up for tonight and start heading for Goldenrod tomorrow after breakfast. Sound good to you guys?" Brock asked feeling worn out from the long day.

"That sounds good to us." both of them in perfect unison.

"Well. Good night, love birds." Brock said with a silent chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

"Well I guess we should also get some rest as well." Ash said softly.

"Yeah. Good night, Ash. I love you." Misty said softly while lying her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Misty. Night." Ash replied.

And with that they both drift off into a gentle slumber.

" Huh? Where am I?" Ash asked.

Ash looks around only to see that there is trees surrounding him. But then someone appears from the bushes. It was a girl with bright orange hair and cerulean colored eyes.

"Misty, is that you?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ash! There you are. Where are we?" Misty asked slightly scared.

"That's what I want to find out myself." Ash replied.

Then suddenly a strange road appears from beneath their feet.

"Let's see where this road takes us." Ash said reassuringly.

"Ok." Misty said softly.

They started to walk down the mysterious road wondering what it lead to.

"Hey Ash. Can you hold my hand?" Misty asked.

"Sure thing." Ash answered.

Ash stretches his hand towards Misty and she grabs his hand tightly. Then they resume walking down the road until they had spotted something.

"Hey Ash. What is that?" Misty asked curiously.

"I don't know, Mist. I'll go take a look." Ash said reassuringly.

"Ok. But be careful." Misty said with worry.

Ash walks over to the strange object and picks up the strange object.

"A staff and gloves? You can come over, Mist." Ash said reassuringly.

"Ok." Misty said.

So Misty gets up and walks over to Ash. Ash shows her the gloves and staff.

"These were the objects lying on the ground. What do you think they're for?" Ash asked curiously.

"A magic trick?" Misty replied.

"I don't think that's their actual purpose." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

Then everything starts to fade around them.

"Ash? What's going on?" Misty asked frightened.

"I don't know what's going, but hold on tight." Ash replied.

Misty runs over to Ash and holds on to him tight as he does the they both wake up in cold sweat.

"So it was a dream." Ash said.

"Thank goodness." Misty said relieved.

Ash then feels something in his hands and notices something next to the couch. It was the exact pair of gloves and staff that were in his and Misty's dream.

"How did these things end up here? I thought things that were in your dreams stay in your dreams." Ash said confused by the situation.

"I guess that only apply to normal people, and we are definitely not your normal everyday people." Misty replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one." Ash said.

` But what am I supposed to do with them?` Ash carefully thought to himself while observing the gloves.

"Come on guys, let's start making our way to Goldenrod. You may be able to find someone there that can help you figure out what those gloves and staff are for." Brock said.

And so they start on their way to Goldenrod to find answers to their puzzling questions.


End file.
